Minor Characters
The following is a list of minor characters, arranged categorically. Vale Team ALMD Arvin Armand Arvin Armand is the leader of Team ALMD and a third year student at Beacon Academy. During the Vytal Festival he and his teammate Krista Dunn succeeded in eliminating Robin Lincoln and Akane Amaranth during the doubles round. Krista Dunn Krista Dunn is a member of Team ALMD and a third year student at Beacon Academy. During the Vytal Festival she and her leader Arvin Armand succeeded in eliminating Robin Lincoln and Akane Amaranth during the doubles round. Her surname alludes to the colour brown. Other Beige Antilles Beige Antilles was the pilot who helped Team RAIN get to Silva. En route the airship was attacked by Grimm and he seemingly risked his life to buy the team time to escape. His forename is a pale cream colour, and his name in general is a parody of 'Wedge Antilles' from Star Wars. He was named by Echollama. Mistral Lincoln Clan Zephyr Lincoln Zephyr Lincoln is the niece of Lord Orion and cousin to Robin. She bears a strong resemblance to Robin, but with darker skin, richer brown hair and thicker eyebrows. She also maintains a more feminine appearance, wearing a white and lilac-pink dress. A zephyr is a soft, gentle breeze, as well as a pinkish Pantone colour. Amarillo Lincoln I Amarillo was an ancestor of the present day Lincoln Clan who waged war against the Kingdom of Mistral and its Amaransu Dynasty. Amarillo is Spanish for "Yellow." Amarillo Lincoln II Amarillo was the father of Lord Orion Lincoln and grandfather to Roderick, William, Robin, Tobin and Lilliana, as well as great-grandfather to Maylis. His practice as Lord was notably brutal, as Tobin states he would outright execute Lincolns who unlocked the aura for fear of the results being catastrophic. His son was more lax, having only exiled those who unlocked their own aura. Amaranth Family Mikado Amaransu Mikado Amaransu (first name unknown; Mikado is a title) ''was a direct ancestor of the present day Amaranth Family, and the last Emperor of Mistral. A member of the Amaransu Dynasty, which had previously warred with the Marsh Clans and was largely responsible for the tension that led to the Great War, Amaransu had conquered nearly all that Anima had to offer and had established a strong alliance with the Kingdom of Mantle, eventually going as far as to selectively comply with Mantle's decree to discourage self expression. Eventually he turned his attention to Sanus, attempting to erect settlements on Valish soil, and while the King of Vale was compliant despite the cries of his people, a fight erupted and the Great War began. At the end of the war, Amaransu bowed to the King of Vale and met on Vytal to form a treaty. This treaty formed the Mistral Council, and thus Amaransu became the last Emperor of Mistral. His descendants, the Amaranths, seem to have altered their name slightly to hide the shame of their ancestors' actions, and some are even unaware of the family bloodline. "Amaransu" derives from ''"アマランス", ''Japanese for Amaranth. Noirette Family Sirius Sirius is the father of Nyssa Noirette. He abandoned his family shortly after his daughter's birth. He was a canine faunus like his daughter. His forename references a star whose name means "glowing" or "scorching", and he alludes to a mythological figure of the same name that belonged to Orion. City of Mistral Team MISK Team MISK, created by Ursajr-RWBY, is one of the teams that cameos during Arc 2 when Robin, Akane, Irving and Marron attempt to recruit students and huntsmen to help them with the Braith issue. Comprised of Miru, Isang, Xam and Kahel Sarukawa, MISK are fellow Haven students and therefore one of RAIN's first ports of call. Unfortunately, Miru tells Irving that her team is unable to help as they are defending Mistral following recent Grimm attacks. Team CAMO Team CAMO, created by Littlpeggy, is one of the teams that cameos during Arc 2 when Robin, Akane, Irving and Marron attempt to recruit students and huntsmen to help them with the Braith issue. Comprised of Columbia Oro, Amarillo Thorne, Merlot Beaute and Ophelia Lake, CAMO are fellow Haven students and therefore one of RAIN's first ports of call. Columbia aggressively tells Akane that they cannot help as they have 'things to do'. Reese Chloris Reese Chloris is a member of Haven Academy Team "ABRN", and previously took part in the Vytal Festival, losing to team RWBY in the teams bracket. She is one of the students sought out by Team RAIN to help with the Braith issue, but was unable to help - citing how her team had it rough during the Fall of Beacon and still aren't up to the task. Tsubaki Realtors Ming Xanadu and Cara Melle are estate agents in Tsubaki District. Among their property listings are large, expensive buildings - one of which Akane Amaranth purchases outright. ''Ming is a dark greenish-blue colour which is seen in Ming's tie and shirt, with Xanadu being both a Chinese city and a grey-green colour. Meanwhile Cara Melle's name is a play on Caramel, a confectionery product. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters